leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie/Anime/Main series/History/XY
Jessie returned once again in the , following Ash to the Kalos region. In Kalos, Jessie became a Pokémon Performer, competing under the aliases Jessilee and Jessileia (Japanese: ムサヴィ Musavie). In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Giovanni approved the trio's plan to steal as many rare and powerful Pokémon as they could in Kalos. In The Bamboozling Forest!, she a . In A Showcase Debut!, Jessie entered the Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase that was being held in Coumarine City. In the first round, she competed against and Alouette using her Pumpkaboo, which she dressed up as a scarecrow. Jessie however had misunderstood what she meant to do, as the point of the Showcase was to show off the Pokémon's beauty whereas she had chosen to make Pumpkaboo as scary as possible. As a result, she was the least voted Performer and thus was eliminated from the competition. In A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, Jessie and got lost after blasting off when trying to steal . As she and Wobbuffet searched for James and they came across a which Jessie tried to shoo away by shoving sand at it, but instead it used on her and Wobbuffet causing them to fall into a nearby river. Jessie and Wobbuffet were saved from drowning by Dr. White and his female Wobbuffet. Dr. White took Jessie and Wobbuffet back to his clinic in order to recover. There, Jessie noticed the two Wobbuffet had a connection and started to fall in love with Dr. White. Later, after being found out by Ash and his friends, Jessie confided in them that she was done with Team Rocket. Unbeknownst to Jessie, James and Meowth were listening in on the conversation, but they didn't do anything to try and stop her. After realizing Dr. White didn't have feelings for her, and learning that , , and Meowth were captured by a Pokémon Hunter, Jessie decided to leave Wobbuffet behind and save her friends. As she was rescuing her friends, Wobbuffet came back to her and helped her. At the end of the episode, she was seen holding flowers that Dr. White gave her as a gift, but she decided to stick with her friends instead. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Jessie attempted to earn her first by competing in the Rookie Class Showcase. During the Theme Performance, she was seen baking some Poké Puffs for the judges along with Meowth and Wobbuffet. Meowth had heard what flavors the judges' Pokémon preferred and told Jessie to give her an advantage. As a result, the three were able to advance to the Freestyle Performance. There, they delivered a performance that impressed Delilah and some other audience members. However, it was not enough to bring Jessie the victory. In A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?, Jessie and her fellow Team Rocket members attended the Gourgeist Festival, during which she a . She met a man named Count Pumpka who had a that had fallen in love with Jessie's. Count Pumpka offered to trade his for Jessie's Pumpkaboo, and after hearing that Mawile could Mega Evolve, Jessie became very excited and a fight broke out between Jessie and Pumpkaboo. As a result of the fight Jessie agreed to the trade. As soon as Count Pumpka called Pumpkaboo out she evolved, which caused Count Pumpka's Pumpkaboo to lose his interest in her. After remembering all the good times she had with Pumpkaboo Jessie wanted to trade the two Pokémon back, to which Count Pumpka agreed. During a blast off, which happened as a result of battling Ash and his friends, Jessie was hugging the entire time, happy to have her back. Jessie entered the Couriway Town Pokémon Showcase in A Dancing Debut!, where she succeeded in getting past the Theme Performance, which consisted of baking Poké Puffs while simultaneously delivering a performance, with the help of Meowth and Wobbuffet. During the Freestyle Performance, she performed a dance routine alongside her Gourgeist and Wobbuffet that excited the audience. When the round was over and the audience was asked to vote on the Performer who had performed the best, a majority voted for Jessie, who earned her first Princess Key from Monsieur Pierre as a reward. In Party Dancecapades!, Jessie and her team members decided to attend a dance party hosted by Monsieur Pierre. After seeing Serena and her friends go inside, Meowth noted that it would be a perfect chance to catch Pikachu. Jessie, however, decided to let go of these plans in favor of attending the dance party and decided on James being her date while Gourgeist decided Inkay to be hers. Later, she was seen flailing James during their dance. With the dance party over, Monsieur Pierre announced a Tag Battle and Miette and James were partnered against Ash and Serena. Despite James's chagrin, Jessie sternly told him to win the battle but he lost, leading to her and her Gourgeist eating from the table behind them out of frustration. In An Explosive Operation!, Jessie, James and Meowth were first seen contacting Giovanni and informed them about Team Flare and a powerful Pokémon which can exhibit various Formes. Intrigued, Giovanni assigned them with the task to catch the . As the trio searched for Squishy, they met up with another Pokémon resembling Squishy but having a blue core and Team Flare scientists Aliana and Mable. After James's Inkay successfully damaged the device which was used by Team Flare to catch Z2, Jessie sent out her Gourgeist to attack Mable's Weavile and Aliana's Druddigon with which created smoke, successfully allowing Team Rocket to flee with Z2. She and her teammates were confronted once again by Team Flare but despite putting up a good fight, her Gourgeist ended up being knocked out. Later, she witnessed Z2 transform into its 50% Forme to fight against Team Flare's Pokémon and later Alain's Charizard. When the Order Pokémon lost, she along with her teammates jumped in front of Z2 to rescue it from Team Flare but ended up being blasted off by Mable's and Aliana's . In Master Class Is in Session!, having gained the two Princess Keys needed to enter the Master Class, she entered the Gloire City Pokémon Showcase Master Class. In the first round, she performed against Nini and Concetta, where she dazzled the audience with from her Gourgeist. When the second part of the first round began, she chose to strike a series of poses with her Gourgeist while Nini and Concetta appealed to the audience, but later joined the appeals, commanding Shadow Ball from her Gourgeist which enveloped the stage in a lilac smoke. Due to her appeals, she managed to advance to the next round in which she participated with Meowth, and made it through to the top three semi-finalists. Jessilee seemed pleased when Monsieur Pierre announced the rules for the semi-final round in the next episode, claiming she just has to do what she has been since doing. Despite putting up a good performance with Meowth and her Gourgeist, she was defeated, and despite her partners' fear, did not seem sad about it, instead being happy that Kalos could see her beauty. When the Master Class was over, she was seen walking through Gloire City rather silently, causing James, Meowth, Inkay and her Pokémon to worry and fear her wrath. However, she shrugged their fears and decided that she just wanted to give a feast to them, which shall be financed by James, for supporting her. She along with her teammates and her Wobbuffet worked as Malva's assistants during the Lumiose Conference from A League of His Own! to Down to the Fiery Finish!, with the aim of earning money and capturing any strong Pokémon in the Kalos League. However, they were not very pleased with their jobs and felt that they were over-working; despite this, they did not quit their jobs. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, they made it a point to steal the two finalists, Ash and Alain's, Pokémon after the battle, but could not execute their plan due to Team Flare wreaking havoc in Lumiose City. When Malva decided to abandon the broadcasting and confront Lysandre in A Towering Takeover!, Jessie, as Jessimurrow, took to narrating the calamity herself, until the broadcast was interrupted by Team Flare. In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, she, in disguise of a news reporter, set out with her teammates, , Mairin, and Professor Sycamore towards Lysandre Labs in an attempt to take over the base and bring Team Flare down. They reached the Lysandre Labs in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, where a surprise attack from Celosia's Drapion caused her, and her teammates, to be enraged enough to remove their disguises and take on Celosia and with her Gourgeist. In the next episode, she finally defeated Celosia and Mable with her Wobbuffet, and after the Giant Rock transformed into a Zygarde, fled the Lysandre Labs along with her teammates on their helicopter. She took to reporting the entire event surrounding the Rock as they followed it on the helicopter on its way towards Anistar City, and like her teammates, was utterly surprised to see the seven Gym Leaders and Kalos Champion Diantha arrive on the scene to deal with the Giant Rock. She later assisted Ash and Alain in infiltrating the Giant Rock by sending out her Gourgeist in Forming a More Perfect Union! to fight the Megalith Zygarde. One of the roots, however, blasted her and her teammates out of the helicopter, but they were saved by Diantha's Gardevoir. After the disaster, she and her teammates claimed sole credit for defeating Team Flare to Giovanni. In The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, she and Gourgeist participated in an Exhibition Showcase held in Lumiose City, specifically planned to help the citizens recover from the gloom of the disaster by spreading happiness and excitement.